


Love devours all

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Relationships: Joker/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 4





	Love devours all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im+gayyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Im%2Bgayyyy).



Moans filled the room, as Joker continued to thrust into his lover's ass. Mitchell had a firm grip on the bedsheets, and let out soft wispy moans. This was normal for the two after a long day. It helped relieve stress and tension between the two. Otherwise both would be cranky until the next day. When they couldn't have sex, the duo would try and cuddle it out until later.   
A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
